<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eren Jaeger, Misfit in America by king_kageyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431021">Eren Jaeger, Misfit in America</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama'>king_kageyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Levi is a Little Shit (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, NB Hange, Shit ton of OCs, Weird Plot, Weird family dynamics, self insert?, this ones straight for the sin bin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_kageyama/pseuds/king_kageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But like, forreal this time. </p><p>eren moves to america, heres his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Original Characters/Original Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont speak german at all dont come for me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A light ding rang out through the cabin, before a voice cracked through the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention Passengers, we will begin our final descent into Louis Armstrong International Airport in ten minutes. Please power down your electronic devices and fasten your seat belts." The captain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eren closed his book, tucking it back into his bag. He hated landing, his ears popped and his head hurt, leaving him unpleasant and uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had little money and little possessions, everything he owned was in the blue backpack tucked under the seat in front of him. Coming to America was the only way to get away from his abusive father Grisha, why he picked America we will never know, but there he was, a scared sixteen year old about to land in another country. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the plane bump as it landed and the captain came over the speaker again. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, welcome to Louisiana, and thank you for flying with British Airways." He said, taking a small pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The temperature is a ripe ninety-seven degrees fahrenheit, with a damp eighty-six percent humidity, hope you’ve all brought a towel” the pilot said with a small chuckle, finally clicking off the intercom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren watched out the window as the plane careened around the strip, taking in the scenery from his small window.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the plane arrived at the terminal, it took twenty minutes for everyone to disembark. The airport was flooded with people speaking in different languages, mixing together in one loud mass. It was quite overwhelming, especially being directed by TSA to the customs desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Customs was slightly less confusing, seeing as they found someone who spoke German to help. Why are you here, how long do you plan on staying, basic questions that Eren could answer. He was just visiting, and he would be there two months. Both were lies of course, but the customs desk didn't need to know that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally made it outside, stepping into the boiling heat. He immediately felt as if he was suffocating, the thick air bombarding his lungs. Eren glanced around, reading all the different signs in the area. He could read, (kinda) write, and understand english when spoken to him, but the speaking part he was still struggling with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spotted a transit desk, and made his way over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman flashed him a large smile as he approached the desk. “Good morning sir, how can I help you today?” she asked, folding her hands on the counter in front of her. She was very peppy, a wide smile plastered on her pale face, blue eyes staring up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren licked his lips before speaking “Ich bin am Flughfen angekomme?” he asked quietly, resting his hand on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Darlin, I don’t speak german” she said, passing him pen and paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren picked up the pen and paper from the desk. 'How much does it cost to get to the closest city?' he wrote. He had messy handwriting and a few words where spelled horribly wrong, but it was legible nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman took the paper and read it, looking up at him. “Well the number seven bus comes in five minutes and will take you into New Orleans. Would you like a ticket?" She asked. "Wieviel kostet ein Fahrkarte?" Eren said. She just looked at him. He quickly grabbed the pen again, asking the price.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting his answer, Eren pulled his wallet from his bag, and peered inside. He looked in his wallet and saw that he only had twenty bills. The thought process he went through to get to the conclusion that he only needed to give the woman one 20$ bill was long and confusing, causing an even larger headache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the money and typed something on her computer, printing out his ticket and handing him his change along with the ticket. Eren turned to leave, his attention being called back when she told him to keep the pen and paper. Eren picked up the pen and paper before searching for the bus with the large seven on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren handed his ticket to the driver and went to take a seat. He slid between two older women, both appearing to be in their late sixties. One was reading, one was knitting away, needles clanking softly with every stitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Attention passengers, my name is Chris, the better Batty, and I will be taking you on this relaxing journey to New Orleans. The drive should take about 30 minutes, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the drive." the driver said, hanging the radio back on its hook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren took his book out of his backpack and flipped it open to where he left off. He was able to work through the next few chapters on the journey to Canal street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a few looks, seeing as the book he was reading was white with a knife dripping blood on the cover. He kept to himself, burning through the pages in his book. Hed ditched his phone out the door of the train on his way to the airport before he left, leaving him with no sense of time. He drained his savings account, which only equated out to about 400USD after purchasing his plane ticket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they arrived in the city, he only had a few chapters left in the novel. Hed need to find another book soon, just to keep him occupied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stood up, shouldered his bag , and walked off the bus into the sunlight. Now that he was here...he didnt know what to do. He was scared, alone, confused, and as he noticed, hungry. Eren just started walking, hoping to find something affordable to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wandered around for about ten minutes before finally finding a restaurant that he could afford. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped outside of a small place stuffed between two big restaurants, just shoved right in there. The smell of food wafting through the open door pulled Eren's thoughts back to reality. The sign above the door read “Babette’s” in a messy font as if someone hand painted it. He walked inside and looked around before taking a seat at a table in the corner. The restaurant was relatively empty since it was 2pm on a Wednesday, contrasting the bustling crowds outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman in a pair of cut off shorts and tank top walked over to him, asking his drink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ich m öchte ein Wasser bitte " Eren asked. The woman looked at him as if he had just cursed her. Eren scrawled ‘water’ on the paper he had on him and showed it to his waitress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded and walked off. Eren looked out the window at the country he came to on a whim. People passed outside, everyone of different colors mingling, instead of just the usual white blond he was used to seeing at home.   He came from the countryside, most people looked the same. Light hair, light eyes, light skin. He enjoyed seeing the different people mingling together, it let him know that he was actually gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren read through the menu, reading each description of the items. Everything sounded so delicious, but he had no clue what any of it was. His eyes always drifted back to the gumbo, the description of the dish making his mouth water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the woman came back he just pointed at the dish, hoping he wasnt coming off as rude. She was nice enough, giving him a smile before turning on her heel and disappearing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched a group of teenagers walk in and sit a few tables over from him. They had school bags, to which they dropped them under the table before sitting. Eren pulled his book from his bag, glancing over at the group every now and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was two men and a woman, seemingly having an intense conversation. Eren minded his own, only picking up on parts of what was being discussed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men, well he was kind of short, maybe a teenager?, well one of them had stark black hair, and from what he could see, striking grey eyes. Eren tried not to stare, but he'd never seen those features on a man. Angular face, yet a soft nose and almost ladylike lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man noticed erens gaze, earning the brown haired boy a dirty look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Eren finished his meal and paid, The sun was starting to dip below the skyline. He wandered the streets for a few hours, looking around and exploring before he got tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he had no place to sleep and, upon checking his wallet, didn’t want to spend the money on a hotel room, so he settled on a park bench away from the main roads. Setting his bag on the bench to use as a pillow and pulling his hoodie around him, he settled onto the hard surface. It was dark out by now, only the street lights and the moon above providing light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and started to doze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey kid." someone said. Eren opened his eyes and sat up. The person standing before him was a short woman around 4' 8" and brown hair tied up in a messy ponytail. She looked older, around late forties maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stared at the woman. "You look uncomfortable, you need a place to stay?" She asked. Eren nodded and got up, picking up his bag. He only throught that he might be killed for a moment, before realizing he was a good nine inches taller than the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman led him out of the park and to a rusty truck parked on the side of the road. "I'm Madison, by the way." She said. "Eren" He responded. Eren had no fear of the woman after seeing the four phone books and cushion she had to sit on to see over the steering wheel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twenty minute drive to where she lived was mostly silent. She asked where he was from, how old he was, how long he'd been in the states, you know the sort of questions you ask a homeless teenager you just picked up from a park late at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Radiant Hollow' illuminated by a few lights on the side of a dirt road. The paint was cracking, and there were spots where it had rotted and been repaired multiple times. There were flowers painted along the border of the sign, faded and sad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked over at the woman. Her sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and her arms were littered with freckles, scars, and a few burn marks, showing years of cooking mistakes and young fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled into a dirt driveway next to a medium sized house with a light on in the kitchen. There was a large front yard and what seemed to be a wide field in the back, tall grass lining the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman mumbled something about someone still being awake before opening the door and hopping out. Eren got out of the car and followed her to the house shuffling and kicking up dirt. The driveway was long, and had a few other cars parked closer to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped into the kitchen, the overhead light was on yet no one was there. There was a faint sound coming from an open door, light streaming through the cracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing open the door, they saw a man standing at the bathroom sink. He was tall, maybe 6’2, with a blue mullet. Part of it was tied up, keeping the hair from his face. He turned to look at them, a piercing needle protruding from his right nostril.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop putting holes in your face, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that?” the man said, switching the needle out for a silver hoop. His voice didn't match his appearance at all, it was higher pitched, instead of the deep he was expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you happy man” Ramsey patted his back before leaving the bathroom and bringing Eren up to the guest room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showed him where the other bathroom was and gave him a pair of sweatpants to sleep in before bidding him good night and leaving to her own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Maybe America won't be so bad after all' Was Erens last thought before falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. first day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im having fun re writing this, i hope you all are enjoying the revamped works. yes this chapter took up 8 pages</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren woke the next morning to the sound of clanking from downstairs. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to make sense of the numbers on the clock.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>5:36 am</em>
</p><p><br/>He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, taking a second to focus himself, before pushing away from the plush mattress and making his way downstairs.</p><p><br/>He crept slowly down the staircase, creaks on most steps and the paint mostly rubbed off from years of wear. Coming around the corner into the kitchen felt like a fever dream. The smell was different from home, more...welcoming? There were two people sitting at the table, neither of which he recognized from last night.</p><p><br/>One with a buzzcut, bright red hair sprouting from the person's head, nose adorned with a stud on each side. The other with deep black hair, falling down past her shoulders. The only person he could recognize was the woman at the stove, the same one who picked him up last night.</p><p><br/>The sun was starting to peek through the trees lining the horizon, coming through the kitchen window, putting the kitchen in a different light then the night before. It felt warm now, different from the stark odd environment illuminated by the overhead light in the center of the room.</p><p><br/>Eren crept further into the kitchen, both people at the table looking up to him. Neither said a word, just smiling and going back to the contents of their mugs. Madison turned from her spot at the stove, pulling four plates from a cupboard and placing them on the table.</p><p><br/>“If you want to eat, sit down” she said, dumping four forks onto the table as well.</p><p><br/>Eren pulled out an empty chair, the legs scraping against the floor. The blue haired man from the night before came around the corner, hair wet and fully dressed. He looked different now, dressed in work clothes instead of an old t-shirt and sweats with a needle sticking through his nose.</p><p><br/>“Where are my boots?” he asked, directing the question to Madison. He certainly had an interesting accent. He didn't quite sound like he was from the area, but his voice matched a few of the voices from the airport, another part of the country maybe.</p><p><br/>“Which boots”</p><p><br/>“Well I don't wear docs to work do I?”</p><p><br/>“So the setters you leave at work, or the ariats you wore into the marsh last week that have been on the boot dryer since Sunday” she stated, scraping eggs onto the plates, turning to drop toast into the toaster.</p><p><br/>“The boot dryer”</p><p><br/>“The boot dryer”</p><p><br/>He disappeared down the hall again, flicking on lights as he went. Eren noticed that only one person was making the breakfast, while everyone else just sat idle. It was odd, to him anyway. But, it seemed like it worked, like a well oiled machine, or a family that cared about each other.</p><p><br/>The same man came back into the kitchen, scraping miracle whip onto the toast that popped up, scraping his egg out of the pan onto the toast, pressing the other piece atop. Bidding them goodbye, he slipped out the kitchen door, pulling his keys off the hook as he went.</p><p><br/>The red haired person glanced to the side, then rose from the table and opened the kitchen window that looked out into the yard “Ivan, your gloves!” they yelled.</p><p><br/>Of course the logical move would be to frisbee the gloves out the window for the man in the drive to catch.</p><p><br/>Every moment with these people amazed him.</p><p> </p><p>He was given a towel and washcloth, being sent to the shower and to get dressed. He wasn't sure where they were taking him, but the two people at the table had both retired to the living room, leaving him alone with Madison.</p><hr/><p><br/>As it turned out, it was school. Madison led him to the office, plopped him in a chair, grabbed a coconut shaped blond boy from the hall, and plopped him down next to him. “Help him enroll and ill excuse you from the final and midterm” she said, breaking to point at the registrar “Use my address” she said before turning on her heel and disappearing into the crowd of students.</p><p><br/>The blond boy slowly pulled his school bag off his shoulder, dropping it onto the floor next to his chair before turning to Eren.</p><p><br/>“Im Armin, its nice to meet you”</p><p><br/>It took a while, some things getting lost in translation, but it was done.</p><p><br/>Within two days of leaving home Eren had already been tossed into a new busy life.</p><hr/><p>Armin led him around, making sure he got to each class and making sure the teachers knew he didn't speak english, and meeting him back at the end of class to bring him to his next.</p><p><br/>He was placed in an ESL class, with a group of other students learning to speak english...only everyone else in the class spoke french, so the teacher was translating from french to english, and he still wasn't understanding.</p><p>The first few classes went alright. Nothing special, but certainly different from home. The school was more crowded as well, around three thousand students in attendance, a stark increase from his normal three hundred.</p><p><br/>Armin came to collect Eren for lunch, dragging him through the halls to the stairs trying to beat the crowd.</p><p><br/>It didn't work.</p><p><br/>They ended up trapped in the crowd, about three hundred students try to get down one staircase to the lunchroom. Amrin hopped into the line with Eren, keeping as close as possible to the new person.</p><p><br/>Armin didn't get a lunch tray, but told Eren to hold it above his head, to avoid wearing the undercooked and unseasoned spaghetti.</p><p><br/>There seemed to be even more people between the sandwich bar and milk coolers, people shoving around to grab fruits, drinks, or sandwiches. They finally made it to a table, taking a seat with four others.</p><p><br/>Eren kept his head down, just picking at his food. Only looking up when one addressed him.</p><p>“Whos the new kid?” one asked, thats when he looked up from his plate.</p><p><br/>It was the same person from the restaurant yesterday. Eren kind of zoned out while Armin explained, earning himself yet another dirty look.</p><p><br/>“What he doesn't speak english and has a staring problem?” the dark haired man said, rolling his eyes.</p><p><br/>“Levi, isn't your first language Japanese?” Armin asked, earning a scoff.</p><p><br/>“Shut up coconut boy-” “Levi be nice to him, hes just trying to help the new student” the large blond man said.</p><p><br/>Levi, the dark haired mans name was Levi. Eren liked it, it was fitting for him. A beautiful name for a beautiful man.</p><p><br/>“Oh just because you're sleeping with him Erwin I have to be nice to him?”</p><p><br/>“Would both of you pipe down? Molbit and I are trying to listen to whale noises for next period” the brown haired person in the middle said.</p><p><br/>“Shut up Hanji” the two new men said in unison, but ending the conversation there.</p><p><br/>Eren took another look around the table, connecting names to faces. The pretty dark haired one was Levi, the big blond one was Erwin, the brown haired...woman? Was Hanji, which meant the mousey brown haired boy next to them was moblit.</p><p><br/>Eren took a bite from the pile of pasta on his plate, immediately dropping it back onto his plate, turning to Armin.</p><p><br/>“This food tastes like shit”</p><p><br/>"Welcome to American public school, don't drink the water" Armin responded, taking a bite of the sandwich hed brought from home.</p><hr/><p>Eren was glad to find his last class was art. He enjoyed drawing, and thought this would be the perfect way to end each day. He was given a sketch book by the teacher, who was an old white lady who had the class call her Lady Rosemary and wore loose linen clothing with clay jewelry, and was told the assignment.</p><p><br/>About halfway through class, Madison poked her head in the door and beckonded Eren into the hall.</p><p>He rose from his stool, walking quietly into the hall. Had he done something wrong in class? Was he too loud this morning? Did he use all the hot water? His heart rate spiked as he followed her away from the door, trying to think of what he could have done to get in trouble.</p><p><br/>“I have a doctor's appointment after school so Ivan is gonna take you home or to do whatever he needs to do today. He drives a black bronco, it's got a trailer off the back with acetylene tanks in it you can't miss it. Just go to the front of the school, where we came in this morning, and he’ll be somewhere in the pickup line.” she said. She was speaking softly, almost as if she could tell he was worried.</p><p><br/>Madison reached up to pat his shoulder, noticing the smallest of flinches, and gently placed her hand on his arm. “I'll see you at home tonight, you can tell us about your day” was the last thing she said before disappearing back into her own classroom.</p><hr/><p>When the final bell rang, Eren made his way to the same door he came in that morning, searching the sea of cars for the one he was meant to be in.</p><p><br/>He heard his name over the crowd, finally spotting the black truck a ways away. Eren made his way over, quickly so he didn't get left at school for not getting in fast enough.</p><p><br/>Ivan, the man from that morning, had a cigarette resting between his fingers, blue hair held out of his face by a pair of ray bans, revealing the shaved sides of his head and ears full of piercings.</p><p><br/>They pulled onto the road in silence, stopping at the nearest stop light. “I thought we could make a few stops before going home. You know, to get you some things you need. Underwear, socks, toothbrush, shampoo, sheets you know stuff that might make you feel a little more at home” he said, glancing over at Eren.</p><p>“We want you to feel safe here, since we figure we can manage a few months before immigration catches up, but we want you to feel safe here. And we know you only have one set of clothes, so theres no saying no to us buying you new things” he said.</p><p><br/>They ended up at Target. The big red sign intrigued Eren, especially the large concrete red balls outside of the store. The two entered together, grabbing a carriage as they went.</p><p><br/>They roamed slowly, stopping to look at the clothing hanging on the racks. Eren stopped to look at a multi colored quarter zip, reaching out to touch it <em>‘only underwear and hygiene products’</em> Eren reminded himself, pulling his hand away from the soft garment.</p><p><br/>“If you like it, get your size.” Ivan said, leaning on the handle of the carriage. “We've got boxes of clothes for you to look through when we get home, but if you see something you like just make sure you get the right size, I have beef with the lady at guest services.” he was a very blunt man, yet made plenty of jokes at the same time. Eren liked this one the best so far, he seemed the most fun.</p><p><br/>Eren looked back to the sweater, blue white and grey stripes of fabric sewn together, and found his size, placing it in the cart.</p><hr/><p><br/>Eren kept a few steps behind Ivan, but close enough to still follow. Once they finally reached the mens department, Ivan told him to ‘grab a few pairs of draws and feet’ while he browsed the rest of the section.</p><p><br/>Eren found what he liked, grabbing two of each and set off to find his guardian. They gathered a few more things in the clothing sections before heading off to the decor.</p><p><br/>Ivan had Eren pick out a set of sheets and a new pillow, making sure he had the correct size sheets. Of course, as they passed the kids section, Eren had to switch out his plain grey sheets for the set with dinosaurs on them. Which, Ivan didn't blame him for wanting to switch since he had the same sheets.</p><p><br/>They picked up a laundry bag, backpack, water bottle, toothbrush and new soaps before heading over to find snacks.</p><p><br/>And after spending well over $150, they finally headed home.</p><p><br/>Eren made sure to thank Ivan multiple times on the way home, and as they unloaded the car. He was grateful that he had new things to live with, so he didn't have to wear the same clothes the next day..but wondered what he would have to do to repay Ivan.</p><hr/><p>Wren, the red haired person from that morning had cooked for everyone. They made chicken and dumplings, and they all ate together at the tiny table. He had a chance to get to know everyone, and hear about what they did in life.</p><p><br/>Eren offered to help clean up, to which he was shooed from the kitchen by Anna, the black haired woman who was washing the dishes.</p><p><br/>Ivan and Madison, who had apparently grown up together, pulled down some boxes of clothes from the attic for Eren to look through. They set him up in the living room, which he hadn't been in yet.</p><p><br/>It was an ovular room, a couch and a few chairs placed around the room. Each piece of furniture has something crocheted on it, a blanket or pillow or small stuffed animal. The walls were covered in pictures, photos of everyone in the house and people he'd never seen before. A large television was mounted on the wall across from the couch, viewable from every seat. The room felt warm, like a living room is supposed to feel.</p><p><br/>Eren dug through all four boxes, ending up with a decent pile of ‘new’ clothes to wear, as well as a few pairs of shoes.</p><p><br/>He put the clothes away in the dresser, all of it having been washed and dried, ready to be worn.</p><p><br/>He took his time getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth and organizing his school bag before finally climbing into bed.</p><p><br/><em>‘This is going to take some getting used to...but i like it’</em> Eren thought, before finally drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if i try and rewrite this again yall have full right to track me down and beat the shit out of me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>